I Feel Your Pain
by fuhen-shinkan
Summary: Yamanaka Ino has always envied Haruno Sakura for being on a team with Uchiha Sasuke, but when she performs a jutsu on Sakura, forcing them both to switch places, she'll realize how much pain Sakura really goes through each, and every day...Pairings:SasuxS
1. Chapter 1

**I Feel Your Pain-Chapter 1-The Switch**

**_(Hey! This is my newest story, I hope you all like! My other story should be updated very soon, also! And, I do not own Naruto, sadly. If I did, there would be some very big changes! Ja!)_**

Yamanaka Ino. She's always been obsessed over Uchiha Sasuke, and always drooled over him, no matter what. She was the somewhat preppy type, caring for her hair and nails, the dirty work really wasn't for her. Her teammates usually did that kind of stuff, but if someone close to her was in trouble, I guess you could say that she'd step in a bit, just to help out.

The one person whom she had a mixed relationship with was Haruno Sakura. They used to be the best of friends at a very young age, Sakura being the one who always needed protection, since she was totally lacking in the self-esteem department. But they were friends nontheless.

Sakura, at the age of around twelve, was placed on a team with Uzamaki Naruto, and to Ino's disappointment, was also placed on the same team as Sasuke. Ino was totally furious, she and Sakura hadn't gotten along very well after that, actually, they hadn't gotten along all that great a bit before that either...

Anyways, Ino has always been jealous of Sakura since Sakura got to spend majority of her time around Sasuke. She'd call Sakura names such as 'forehead-girl' to get her mad, and be embarassed around Sasuke. She was that mean. Doesn't sound like the greatest friend to have, does she?

Ino never really thought about how Sasuke always treated Sakura. Ino always disregarded Sasuke's cold remarks around people, since she truly thought that Sasuke would eventually care for her deeply. She always thought Sakura had it perfect with Sasuke, nothing ever went wrong. Well, that's a very stupid, and ignorant statement, ne?

* * *

"Hey, forehead-girl!" Ino greeted happily to Sakura. Sakura glared and replied, "What is it Ino-pig?" Ino looked innocent. "Why, nothing Sakura. Can't a friend just say hi?" she asked sweetly. Sakura shook her head. "First: no. Second: I don't want to even get a simple 'hi' from _you_ of all people." 

Ino pouted. "Anyways, forehead-girl. You haven't forgotten our spar today, have you?" she asked. Sakura shook her head once again. "Nope, still remembered it. Why else would you think I'd be waiting here?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Ino acted like she didn't see that.

You see, once every week or so, Ino and Sakura would have a small spar in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of the small village of Konoha. Nothing really serious, just something to keep their minds off of other matters for a small bit.

Ino and Sakura took their fighting stances, and glared at each other. Ino made the first move, throwing a kunai skillfully at Sakura's neck. Sakura, having trained a lot with Naruto and Sasuke, dodged it with complete and utter ease.

Sakura threw her own kunai at Ino's leg and it scratched the surface of its target. They began to run towards each other, kunais bared, ready to attack.

Their small daggers clashed with the sound of cold metal, echoing throughout the thick forest. They both backed away, knowing their attempts were futile.

An idea popped into Ino's mind. She quickly performed some hand seals and looked Sakura in the eyes with a smirk plastered firmly on her face. Sakura's body and Ino's own body both went limp. A few minutes afterward the bodies slowly rose up, but something was different.

"Ugh...what...happened?" Sakura asked slowly, standing up. _'Why is my voice so different?' _she thought. She looked down at herself to find that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She wasn't wearing the same hair style, her hair wasn't pink anymore! It was blonde and in a high pony tail! She was...Ino!

Ino smirked, or rather, Sakura's body smirked. "How do you like my new jutsu? Not only will I switch places, but the victim will also. I wanted to test it out on you, basically so I could see Sasuke-kun more, though." Ino admitted, smiling.

Sakura had a look of utter disgust pasted on her face. "You sick minded person. You did that just so you could get Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sakura, once upon a time, had a crush on Sasuke, but that was slowly ebbing away, at least, in her mind it was.

She really, still liked him though, he knew it also, but she didn't act _as _annoying and clingly around him anymore. Ino was completely oblivious to that, though.

"I also did it to keep _you _away from _him. _Don't worry, it wears off after a week. The wonderful thing is, it doesn't take up that much chakra to begin with! It's a wonderful jutsu in the end. I just love its effects!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"So, you've got to be on my team, and I have to be on yours, well, fill me in, are you guys doing any missions soon?" Sakura asked, rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

Ino shook her head. "You don't have to do any missions for the week, we're off, thank you Kami!" Ino replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, we don't either. I'm guessing all the teams are off, probably. We just have to practice. We meet at the bridge everyday, don't worry about being late though, Kakashi-sensei is...well...let's just say he's not the best known for his punctuality."

Ino nodded at Sakura's information. "Finally, Sasuke-kun will notice me! But I've got to act like you. That should be easy," Ino pointed out. Sakura smiled sadly. "Yeah, he'll really notice you," she said sadly. She began to walk away, when she turned back around.

"Ino," she began.

"What?"

"Just...don't get your heart broken. Trust me, it hurts," Sakura said lowly and sadly, and with that, she walked away. Leaving a completely confused Ino behind.

* * *

**Well? How do you like? I enjoyed writing it actually. The chapter isn't the longest ever, but it's something. They may be a little OOC, but, I dunno. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! The next chapter should be coming soon! . Ja ne!**

**fuhen-shinkan**


	2. It Begins

**I Feel Your Pain-Chapter 2-It Begins**

**I don't own Naruto...blah blah blah...you know the drills peoples...**

**(Note to you peoples: This story may not be all that long. Maybe6-7 chapters long. Who knows?Unless I hit something big, and it'll make me want to write more to this story. But I just wanted to tell you all that. JA!)**

**Here's what happened last chapter:**

_**"Ino," she began.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Just...don't get your heart broken. Trust me, it hurts," Sakura said lowly and sadly, and with that, she walked away. Leaving a completely confused Ino behind.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Ahh! This is wonderful! Today's the day that Sasuke-kun will notice me!" Ino, whom was stuck in Sakura's body, exclaimed happily. 

Ino was slowly walking down the busy street, stores lining the sides, noticing everyone's actions towards her. Men and boys were staring intently on her, and only her. _'Ugh! They never did that when I was in my _own _body! Sakura's just a spoiled brat!' _she thought evilly.

She continued her leisurely walk until she came upon the bridge, and saw that Sasuke was already there, staring in the waters below. Ino smiled happily.

_'Remember, act like Sakura, act like Sakura' _she thought, and jogged up to meet him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she greeted happily.

"Hn." was all that he said.

Ino frowned slightly. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked slowly.

He lifted an eyebrow. "What's with the adding -kun to my name? You rarely ever do that," he said leaning against the bridge. Ino looked confused.

_'Sakura just gets to call him by his name! No Sasuke-kun? Ugh, that spoiled brat has gotten a little_ too_ close to my Sasuke-kun!' _Ino screamed in her mind. She smiled ont he outside though.

"No reason! It just sounds better!" she replied happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Ino shrugged. _He's just warming up to me, is all. He's probably grumpy from waking up so early in the morning. Yeah, that's it!' _Ino tried to convince herself.

Naruto came galloping up the bridge happily. He stopped abruptly infront of Ino(Sakura's body, remember!) and smiled. "Hi Sakura-chan!" he greeted happily. Ino tried to fake a smile. _'Geez, I forgot, Sakura has to deal with this dunce everyday also' _Ino thought.

"Hi Naruto!" she greeted.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still leaning against the bridge with his eyes closed, but was listening intently to Ino talking. _'Sakura doesn't sound right, she'd usually be bashing Naruto or something by now...hmm..whatever' _he thought. There was no point in getting into things where he wasn't supposed to look into.

The three waited about four extra hours before Kakashi-sensei actually decided to show himself. During that time, Ino was trying to strike up a conversation with Sasuke with no avail. _'What's wrong with him? Sakura can do it, why can't I?' _Ino thought. She began to grow frusturated.

When Kakashi-sensei _did _actually show up, this time, it was only Naruto who began to yell at him. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU MADE US WAKE UP FOUR FREAKIN' HOURS EARLIER THAN WE ACTUALLY NEEDED TO! I COULD OF HAD 6 EXTRA BOWLS OF RAMEN BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO COME! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?' He yelled, obviously outraged.

Kakashi shrugged and cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke did the same. _'Sakura would usually be yelling at me also. And if not, she'd strangle Naruto for being disrespectful to a sensei, what's up with her?' _Kakashi thought.

_'There's definitely something wrong with Sakura...I miss the old Sakura already...wait? WHAT'D I JUST SAY?' _Sasuke thought frantically. Yet, he kept his cool demeanor on the outside. Of course, Kakashi sensei saw everything and immediately noticed Sasuke's unconfortableness.(is that even a word? it its not, it is now!)

"Sasuke, may I have a talk with you, alone?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a smile. Actually, you couldn't really tell whether he smiled or not, since the mask was obscuring his more than likely wonderful face. but, that's beside the point..hehe...;

Sasuke nodded. "What?" he asked simply after following Kakashi to the otherside of the bridge. "Have you noticed something's up withyour little Sakura-chan?" he asked slyly. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean, _my _Sakura-chan?" he asked nervously. Kakashi shrugged. "Oh, nothing. But anyways...have you noticed?" he asked again. Sasuke nodded. "Well, what _have _you noticed, you were here for four extra hours before I got here," Kakashi sensei pointed out.

"Yeah, about the making us wait for four whole extra hours-" Sasuke began but Kakashi cut him off. "Just tell me about Sakra. Let's not dwell on my past mistakes, shall we?" He asked nicely. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Sakura started calling me Sasuke-kun again," he started off. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you'd enjoy her sudden change of tone towards you?" he asked. Sasuke glared. "Not like this, it's creepy," he said under his breath.

"Oh, so you're saying if she wasn't acting so creepy, you _would _enjoy it, oh, I see," Kakashi said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "No! Just, forget what I said about that part," Sasuke mumbled, a small, very very small tint of red enclosing his cheeks.

"Anyways, she didn't bash Naruto when he said hi to her, nor did she yell at your for being late or bash Naruto again for yelling at you," Sasuke pointed out. Kakashi nodded.

"I think something's happened here, to your little cherry blossom, Sasuke," Kakashi concluded. Sasuke glared but didn't say anything. _'I like the sound of that...**my **Sakura-chan...wait, WHERE'D THAT COME FROM? WTF?' _Sasuke thought again.

Kakashi noticed this once again and laughed. "You should see yourself Sasuke, anyways, if I were you, I'd ask Ino about this. They may hate each other, but they still like each other like sisters nontheless," Kakashi advised. Sasuke glared once more.

"Why don't you do it?" he asked hotly. Kakashi shrugged. "Simple: she's not my Sakura-chan, she's_ yours_," he said and walked away, leaving a fuming Sasuke behind on the bridge.

Kakashi-sensei told them all to practice. So Sasuke and Naruto praticed their skills with each other,and Sakura trained with Kakashi-sensei on her skills.Reason being is that Sasuke didn't want to train with the creepy new Sakura. He usually did train with her, but not now.

He sighed, he was somewhat out of it, and Naruto was beginning to get all cocky over it. "Come on Sasuke-teme! You big fat slow-poke!" he taunted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_I better do what Kakashi told me to. But Ino's even creepier than the new Sakura. I don't want to have to talk to her! I'd rather hold a full blown conversation with Sakura than to say even three words to Ino! Ugh, I'll beat Kakashi-sensei to a pulp when I'm through. Itachi can wait...' _Sasuke thought, beginning to finally strike Naruto back seriously.

* * *

**How'd you like the new chappie? I think I did a pretty good job. I'll start on the next chapter soon enough! Sorry for any punctual/grammatical errors, like I said, I'm only human! . Hope ya like! Ja ne!**

**fuhen-shinkan**


	3. Author's Note sorry!

AUTHORS NOTE:okay dudes, I'm totally, and completely sorry, but I can't update for a while. Before you chase after me with torches:I have a reason! The internet in our house is kinda jacked up. It doesn't work, even when the modem or whatever says that the internet _does _work. We have no clue what's going on, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. But, I am currently working on the chapters to my stories, both of them! So when I do get back, you'll have loads of chapters to look forward to! BELIEVE IT! . I'm currently hooked up to the phone line, but that's not really good to do, in case of an emergency call. So that's why I can't get on here much, also. I'm sorry to let you all down like this, but it must be. DON'T WORRY! I WILL BE BACK EVENTUALLY! I'M NOT DEAD YET! . Until then,

fuhen-shinkan


	4. He Complains

**I Feel Your Pain-Chapter 3-He Complains **

**Disclaimer: Story ain't mine, blah blah blah, you catch my drift...**

_'Why must I do this?' _Sasuke thought while walking through the busy market. He was on his way to find Ino, or Sakura in Ino's body. She'd most likely be somewhere in the perfume section or something, at least, that's what Shikamaru told him.

**_'Because you like her' _**

_'Who the heck are you?' _Sasuke asked back.

_'**I'm your inner self. Your real thoughts and feelings that you locked up in the remains of that old and tattered cardboard box in your attic years and years ago. But I'm baaaack!' **_came the happy reply.

_'Okay...and ummm...no. I don't like Sakura!' _Sasuke thought back hotly.

_'**Haha! I never said you did!' **_

_'I know you meant it!' _

**_'Suuuuurre...riiiiiiight...'_**

_'Shut up'_

**_'You know you like her'_**

_'I told you: I do NOT like Sakura!' _

**_'And I told you: I didn't say you did! But hey, you're realizing it yourself! I'm so proud...they all grow up so fast!' _**

_'Just go away...'_

**_'Whatever keeps that boat of yours afloat, dude. Yet...'_**

_'Yet what?' _

**_'YOU KNOW YOU LIKE SAKURA-CHAN! HAHA!' _**and the annoying inner voice died away.

_'Thank you!' _Sasuke sighed in relief. Unexpectedly, he sawSakura (Ino in Sakura's body)coming his way. "Great..." he muttered.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, happily waving at him. She ran up to his side. "Hiya! Want to go somewhere together today?" she asked hopefully.

"Hn..." he replied dully. He began to walk off, but the persistant little weirdo just kept following him. "Please, Sasuke-kun?" she begged, her jade eyes gleaming. She was determined to go somewhere. _'I'm going to get him...' _she thought. _'I'll beat Sakura at her own little game...' _

He suddenly stopped,Ino right beside him. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked forward and said without any emotion whatsoever..."You're annoying." and he walked off, leaving a confused Ino (Sakura's body) behind.

* * *

Ino (Sakura's body) was walking towards the Haruno residence, just after Sasuke had told her that horrible information. _'He thinks I'm annoying. Is this how he treats Sakura?' _she thought sadly. Then she remembered what happened that day the two had first switched places. 

**_Flashback: _**

_Ino nodded at Sakura's information. "Finally, Sasuke-kun will notice me! But I've got to act like you. That should be easy," Ino pointed out. Sakura smiled sadly. "Yeah, he'll really notice you," she said sadly. She began to walk away, when she turned back around._

_"Ino," she began._

_"What?"_

_"Just...don't get your heart broken. Trust me, it hurts," Sakura said lowly and sadly, and with that, she walked away. Leaving a completely confused Ino behind._

**_End Flashback_**

_'Don't get your heart broken...is that why she looked so sad when she said that he'll really notice me...?' _Ino thought. She then began to talk to herself silently.

"Now that I think of it, he has always been acting so cold towards me, even more towards me when I switched to Sakura's body. She goes through this every single day with him. Getting comments like: 'Go away' 'You're annoying' 'Hn' 'You're pathetic' and so on. How can she take it? And she still waits for him. She waits for the day when he says the same things back to her that she's been saying for so long. To give off the same feelings that she has to him. How can she do that? I...I...I don't see how anyone, even Uchiha Sasuke, could be worth going through all that pain for." Ino opened the door to the Haruno residence, not expecting to see Sakura's parents, she went up into Sakura's pink coated room.

She laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling fan that was rotating slowly. _'I think I understand now, I've been so stupid and selfish, while Sakura has been going through all of this pain and misery, but she's always been generous and kind towards others. I'm amazed.' _she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke finally found Sakura (Ino's body) at the perfume section. "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" she said happily, turning around to face him. He rolled his eyes. 

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but: what's wrong with Sakura?" he asked. She cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?" she asked, obviously confused.

"She's been acting really weird lately. She's been adding -kun to my name, and she hasn't been bashing Naruto or anything, it's weird. And I...kinda...want the old Sakura back..." he muttered the last part. She heard it all though.

"Well, maybe we should all talk about this, and yes, it includes you, Sasuke-kun." she said. He rolled his eyes. "When and where?" he gave up easily. He really did want the regular Sakura-chan back.

"How about at my house-" she began, but he cut her off. "Why your house? Can't we go to...Sakura's house? I mean, I know the place better and all..." he murmmured. She smiled. "Sure, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you like. So at Sakura's house, at around...how about noon tomorrow?" she asked. Sasuke nodded in response.

He began to walk off when Sakura (Ino's Body) waved at him and said, "Bye Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!" all she got was a "Hn" in return. She appreciated it anyways.

* * *

**At Sakura's House**

"Okay, now do you mind explaining what's going on?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

They were all in Sakura's pink smothered room, silently awaiting someone to speak. Sakura (Ino's Body) had already told Ino (Sakura's body) that they were going to come to her house.

**_Flashback:_**

"Ino, what have you been doing this whole time?" Sakura asked impatiently. Ino turned around and answered, "Why, whatever do you mean Sakura?"

They were both on the large bridge where Kakashi-sensei's team usually met in the mornings.

"Sasuke came up to me in the market complaining that Sakura has changed, and Sakura wasn't supposed to change!" she exclamied in rage. _'So...Sasuke is cold hearted after all. At least, not completely. I still have time to set things right, I just hope it works. Sasuke is showing signs of liking Sakura, and everyone and their mama knows that Sakura likes Sasuke, but they just won't do anything about it! Ugh! I'm gonna set things straight between the two, and I'm not going to rest until I do!' _Ino thought happily.

"He said that Sakura has been calling him Sasuke-_kun _instead of just Sasuke, and that she hasn't been bashing Naruto around like she usually does. Now, I wonder why this is happening?" she adding sarcasm into her voice. Ino smirked.

"No need to spaz out on me, Sakura. It's a natural reaction, have you forgotten the whole reason why I switched bodies with you? It was because of him, you can't really expect me to act like you all of the time, can you?" she asked sweetly.

"Not that you act like me at all," Sakura mumbled. "Anyways, Ino-pig,. I came to tell you that we're meeting at my house, the Haruno residence, at noon tomorrow. Yes, Sasuke is going to be there. We're meeting to discuss the reason why _Sakura _is acting so different, I think we should tell him the truth this time," she admitted.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, we are going to be stuck like this for a few more days, so, I guess there's no harm in doing so. Well, see ya tomorrow forehead-girl!" she said and began to walk off.

Sakura followed suit. Then, Ino suddenly turned around.

"Oh, and Sakura..." she began. Sakura stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "What?" she asked.

Ino smiled sadly. "You told me not to get my heart broken, and it didn't break. It only got slightly torn..." and with that, Ino walked away, leaving a confused, yet almost crying, Sakura behind.

**_End Flashback_**

Sakura and Ino looked at each other hesitantly. "You can do the honors," Sakura(Ino's Body) said to Ino. She rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know, though, Sasuke-kun?" Ino(Sakura's body) asked. Sakura sighed. "I told you not to call him that, I know I don't! Geezm," she muttered. Sasuke heard it though.

"What's going on?" he asked again, his facial never changing from the ever so common blank face.

Ino smiled nervously, "Okay, here goes...well..everything."

* * *

**Here's you guys' chapter! Hope ya liked! . I'm back with the internet going totally fast! This is awesome, I'm going to update What An Atypical Life I Lead also. Don't worry, I'll be writing much more, now! Plus, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Ja ne,**

**fuhen-shinkan**


	5. Explanation Time

**I Feel Your Pain-Chapter 5- Explanation Time**

**_IMPORTANT! MUST READ PLEASE!_**

I plan on making another story soon, since I'm almost finished with this one. It's going to be a band one, you know the deal, Sasuke, Sakura, bands, yadda yadda. I'll post the summaryon the next chapter.

I need you guys' help on something. I couldn't decide on what name I should give the bands. So, I thought up of some names for Sasuke's band and Sakura's band. Please just tell me in your review which should be the name of which band. Thanks!

_**Sasuke's Band:**_

Undiluted Resplendency

My Detrimental Remedy

My Living Nonexistance

Morbid Exploitations

_**Sakura's Band:**_

The Bright Darkness

My Distilled Sin

Unconcious Recognition

Unequivocal Promises

I know the names really suck, but oh well. I think you guys will like the story, I haven't decided on a name yet, but I've listed some songs that they're going to sing. The songs I picked out are mostly by the same band, except for one or two, and each song deals with Sakura, or Sasuke, or both. You'll see

**Recap:**

**_"What's going on?" he asked again, his facial never changing from the ever so common blank face._**

**_Ino smiled nervously, "Okay, here goes...well..everything."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura (Ino's Body) began to explain. "Well...Ino and I were training on the outskirts of Konoha, and the little pig there got the oh-so-wonderful idea of trading places with me so she could get to you. And sadly, it worked," she grumbled. Sasuke kept a blank face but thoughts were racing in his head.

_'I've been hanging around Ino this whole time? **OMG! I've got to go take a bath with Lysol Disenfectant Spray**!' _he thought frantically.

"So she's been _trying _to act like me the whole time, but I'm guessing she did it with no avail," Sakura spat. She sighed. _'He's gonna kill me, I don't think I can take any more...' _she thought sadly.

Ino sighed as well. "That's about what happened, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry," she muttered. Sasuke glared death at her. She stood there in shock. His glare, she'd gotten so many more before, but this was much worse. He glared at her for making his Sakura have to switch places with such a boar. Of course, Ino didn't realize this, nor did Sakura for that matter.

Ino bowed and excused herself. She left the room and slid down the wall just a few inches from the door. She sighed.

* * *

_'I've seen that glare before though...but, it wasn't at me...it was at Sakura. She's had to deal with **that **for this long? And it's not as if she's being held against her will...she waits for him...willingly! How does she do it? And I thought I was persistant, that girl..there's something more...true feelings for Sasuke-kun...feelings I cannot express...nor do not have to give...no commitment to him anymore...oh my...what have I done? I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry,' _Ino thought.

* * *

"So," Sasuke began. He and Sakura were the only ones in the room since Ino left to go in the hall. Sakura stiffened at his voice. He didn't sound emotionless at all, nor did he sound angry or totally frusturated. He sounded...sad. 

"This whole time you were Ino, and Ino was you." he stated more than asked. Sakura nodded. He looked out the window. Sakura (ino's body) walked up and sat down on her bed next to him. "You know how hard it was to go through two straight days with her around?" he asked, still not looking at her, but with a hint of amusement hidden in his voice.

Sakura smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's hard. But, it can't be as bad as Naruto, right?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No way, I'd rather have Naruto any day, rather than her," he spat out. Sakura smiled. "I'm glad to her that," she said under her breath. Sasuke didn't understand and was about to ask her, but Ino came in.

She looked somewhat relieved. She was actually, she came to the realization that she and Sasuke weren't just meant to be, and that Sasuke and Sakura were. First she needed to speak to Sakura. "You guys, I need to speak to each of you, one at a time. Sakura, may I speak with you first?" she asked. Sakura sighed and nodded.

Sasuke just turned back to his little world, staring out the window. (I bet he's thinking of lollipops, rainbows, fluffy bunnies, and tomatos. Lots and lots of tomatos...hehe)

* * *

"Sakura," Ino began. Sakura looked at her quizically. She had no clue what was going on. "I'm sorry," Ino fessed. Sakura stood there in shock. "For what?" she asked. Ino smiled. "For everything," she looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, for being mean to you all these years, forcing you and pushing you to your limits. And for getting us into this mess," she said. smirking. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _'She's acting high...I bet Shikamaru put some sort of pill in one of her diet drinks a few days ago...I'll kill him for this...troublesome my butt...' _Sakura thought in rage.

"And I've come to a conclusion," Ino went on firmly. Sakura listened intently. "I have given up on Sasuke," she stated. Sakura stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yamanaka Ino, number one fan of Uchiha Sasuke, has given up on him? I wouldn't believe it either!

"Wha?" Sakura asked, still completely dazed. Ino giggled. "I've realized he and I just don't mix. I'll never be able to stay and wait for him to warm up to me as long as you have," Ino shrugged. Sakura smiled. "That's all I wanted to say, now I've gotta speak to Sir Icy out here," she said. Sakura nodded.

She entered her room with a large grin on her face. Sasuke looked up and raised and eyebrow. "Are you high?" he asked bluntly. Sakura did an anime fall. "Wha!" she screamed. Sasuke smirked. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Ino wants to speak to you now," she said. She took his place on her bed as he stood up and left out the door.

"I wonder what Ino has to say to him?" Sakura thought to herself, now looking out the window with that same, dazed out look on her face that Sasuke had just seconds ago.

* * *

"Sasuke," Ino began just as she did with Sakura. "Hn?" he asked. Ino smiled. Then her smile turned into a scowl. "Do you realize what you make Sakura go through every single day?" she asked, venom leaking into her voice. Sasuke was shocked by her sudden deadliness. He had a confused look on his face. 

"Have you ever looked in her eyes each time you give her that horrible, icy, cold, deep dark abyss kind of glare of yours?" she asked. "No, you don't, because if you did, you'd see how it hurts her," she concluded. Sasuke knew all of this of course. Ino sighed. She knew nothing would change his mind about his attitude towards anyone, especially Sakura.

She sighed once more, her hand on her forehead, her other arm holding it up. Her hair covered her eyes, casting a shadow over her face. She began to speak once more.

"You know, before each of us left to go to the other's house on the day that we both switched places, she told me something, but I was really confused as to how it dealt with either of us," she began. Sasuke was listening closely, wondering where she was heading at.

"She said, and I quote: "Ino. Just...don't get your heart broken. Trust me, it hurts."" Ino said lowly. "I didn't really, _truly _understand what she was talking about until you glared at me in that room not even fifteen minutes ago," she continued.

"I finally figured out why her eyes haven't been gleaming, brimming with happiness. What she said...was how she felt..." Ino muttered sadly. Sasuke was still confused. "Don't you get it you inbisile?" Ino asked, obviously exhausted from trying to fit this new information into such a thick, hard-headed skull. He shook his head.

She sighed. "When she said to not get my heart broken and that it hurts, she was talking about you!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"You broke her heart, but she keeps waiting! She's been waiting! Always, and I highly doubt she'll stop waiting even when the Apocolypse comes face to face with her!" Ino raged. She was so frusturated with Sasuke.

"It hurts her more than you could know each time you reject her. It hurts way more than you could know," Ino repeated.

"Yesterday, when she told me that we had to meet here," Ino continued. "I stopped her for a second. I replied with out looking back at her: "You told me not to get my heart broken, and it didn't break. It only got slightly torn..." When I left, I realized that Sakura was left almost at the verge of tears." Ino concluded. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

Ino sighed again. "You did this Sasuke, _you _did this. And now that my eyes are open, I see how you don't even deserve such a person as Sakura," she spat out in disgust. Sasuke was quite taken aback by this. "You're not even worth her time, nor her patience to wait for you, she's waited so long, Uchiha. So long..." Ino explained.

"You don't even deserve her _hate, _nontheless her love." Ino stopped the conversation there, and entered Sakura's room once more.

"Okay, I'm done. Now how are we going to change back? I wantmy old body back!" Ino complained, sitting down next to Sakura.

"Do your Mind Switch jutsu, Ino," Sasuke said, emerging through the door. She turned her head around to him. "Why?" she asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Because if you do the jutsu, it might reverse the effects of the first jutsu you did earlier, which might turn you two back into your original bodies," he explained slowly. Ino nodded. "It's worth a try, are you willing Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

The two stood about 2 feet from each other, Ino ready to do the jutsu. "Now, Sakura, I have to warn you though," Sasuke began. Sakura looked up at him, a questioning look upon her face.

"That's Ino's jutsu, it's fit for her, in her body. Not yours, so when she _does _perform the jutsu, it may effect your body. Just a warning though," he said carelessly. Sakura nodded. "Okay Ino, go on!" Sakura encouraged. She nodded.

Ino did a few hand seals and focused her chakra. "Shitenshyin no jutsu!" she exclaimed. It took a small while until the effects would take place, so Sasuke waited for what seemed forever, but was only a matter of 60 seconds. After the effects kicked in...

* * *

**I'm so mean. A small cliffie right there! IMPORTANT: If you haven't read the top where I explained the band story, please do. I need you peoples' opinions! . The next chapter should be up soon, with the summary for my new story! Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors, also. Until then, ja ne!**

**fuhen-shinkan**


	6. His Confession

**I Feel Your Pain-Chapter 6-His Confession**

**_I don't own Naruto_**

**Recap:**

**"That's Ino's jutsu, it's fit for her, in her body. Not yours, so when she _does _perform the jutsu, it may effect your body. Just a warning though," he said carelessly. Sakura nodded. "Okay Ino, go on!" Sakura encouraged. She nodded.**

**Ino did a few hand seals and focused her chakra. "Shitenshyin no jutsu!" she exclaimed. It took a small while until the effects would take place, so Sasuke waited for what seemed forever, but was only a matter of 60 seconds. After the effects kicked in...**

* * *

Sakura's body began to get up, as well as Ino's body. "Are you two back to normal, or are you still...switched?" Sasuke asked, with a nano-sized hint of worry in his voice. 

They both groaned. "I hope I'm back in my body," Ino said. She looked down at her self. She smiled. "YES! THANK-YOU KAMI-SAMA!" she exclaimed. Sakura smiled as she looked at herself in her own body for once.

"It feels so good to be able to see blonde hair on my head instead of pink now!" Ino went on. Sakura laughed. "Same here, Ino." she said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Ino's childish antics, but was amused all the same. "Are you finished Ino?" he asked in a bored tone. He earned himself ahard glare from Ino. He shrugged.

Sakura was making sure Ino didn't do anything to her body while they were switched. She was looking at her clothes, looking at her hair, etc. Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, I swear on my life, I didn't do anything to your body," he stated firmly.

Sakura smiled. "I know, Ino."

"Well, now that that's over, I'll be leaving," Sasuke said and walked for the door. Ino was busy looking and admiring herself in Sakura's mirror. Sakura walked Sasuke to the front door and smiled sadly. "Bye, Sasuke-kun, see you at practice," Sakura said.

He nodded and began to walk out when Ino yelled. "OH NO YOU DON'T, UCHIHA! GET BACK HERE!" He winced. He was hoping that Ino wouldn't notice that he was leaving.He knew she'd make him stay with Sakura.

"I'll be leaving, Sasuke will be staying here for a while, Sakura," Ino said, pulling him from the doorway. Sakura moved to the side so Ino wouldn't hit her on accident. Sakura was utterly confused.

Ino shoved Sasuke onto the couch in the living room, where he sat sulking, crossing his arms, staring daggers at the blank tv screen. Sakura raised an eyebrow at both of them. Ino smiled innocently.

"Sasuke has to stay here, he's got nowhere else to go, at least, for a while," Ino said, shrugging. Sakura turned to her with a questioning look. "Why can't he stay at your house? I'm sure he doesn't want to stay here of all places," she pointed out. She saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes flailing his arms madly, mouthing "NO, NO, NO, NO! I'LL STAY HERE!"

Sakura smiled slightly. "Uhh...I can't have him stay because..." Ino started slowly. "Umm...it's too crowded! Yup, the family is everywhere!" she concluded. Ino was really telling the truth, but whenever her family came to visit, Sakura would always come with her, but it was the only excuse she had!

Sakura smiled. "Oh, can we go see your cousin? What's his name...Kyo? He's so kawaii!(cute)" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke felt his heart drop a notch. _'This better not be some other crush she's got...wait...why do I care?' _he asked.

**_'Cause you like her'_**

_'Not you again...' _Sasuke thought sadly.

**_'Yup, it's me! Whoot! Just listen to what Sakura's saying, I think you'll understand what they're really talking about...' _**and with that, the voice died away, once again.

Sasuke sighed.

"No, the little kid's probably already broken into one of the ramen stashes or something, and his mother is probably going crazy over it. But he had his birthday last month! He turned five!" Ino said, hoping to cheer Sakura up. Sakura smiled once again.

"Tell Kyo that I said happy late birthday, maybe I can visit tomorrow?" Sakura asked hopefully. Ino laughed. "Yeah, Sakura, you can." she said. "Well, I gotta go now. Bye you two! Have fun!" Ino said and dashed out the house. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Wha-?" Sakura began to ask, turning to Sasuke but he cut her off. "Sit." he commanded, pointing to the other couch beside him. Sakura nodded. _'What's he talking about? This is **my **friggin' house!' _she thought angrily, but she ignored her 'inner' self.

They sat there, completely silent, for what seemed like hours which only turned out to be a few minutes. Sasuke was staring at the ground, while Sakura was staring at him.

He sighed and Sakura began to get even more confused. He placed his head in his hands while leaning his elbows against his legs. Sakura tilted her head to one side. She was really freaked out now. _'Since when does an Uchiha-no-**the **Uchiha Sasuke- turn...nervous?' _she thought.

He sat up straight then leaned back on the couch and sighed. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say. _'I didn't even **know **that this word was apart of my own vocabulary...' _he thought sadly.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke beat her to it. "Sakura," he began. She nodded, signaling him to continue.

"I'm-I-I'm..." he stuttered. Sakura looked at him quzically. He sighed once more. "_You know_...I'm," he began again. Sakura smiled a bit. She had a clue of what he was going to say, but decided to let him suffer and make him say it on his own.

"Ugh...! I'M SORRY! OKAY? I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE SAID, AND DONE, AND PROBABLY WILL DO AGAIN IN THE FUTURE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! THERE!" he yelled in frusturation, standing up in the process. Sakura smiled.

He sat down and looked at Sakura who had a huge grin plastered on her face. "What?" he asked coldly. "You didn't have to say that you're sorry..." she trailed off. He groaned and leaned back on the couch. "Because..." she continued. He looked at her.

"I forgave you each and every time," she concluded, shrugging. Sasuke's jaw dropped. _'**Do you mean to tell me that I went through all of that stuttering, and being nervous and saying sorry just to find out that I didn't really even have to do it! UGH! I'll never understand women,' **_he thought, with a sigh.

Sakura smiled once more. Sasuke hauled himself off of the couch and headed for the door. Sakura got up as well, and accompanied him to the front door.

He sighed and was about to step outside when he felt a strong grip around his middle. Sakura was behind him, giving him a hug.

"I know it was hard for you to say that Sasuke-kun, and that you really didn't have to say that, but...you don't know how happy I am to have heard that..." Sakura said, her words slightly muffled because her face was buried deep into his back. He sighed and smiled a small bit.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," he said. Sakura let him go and he walked out, Sakura smiling and waving behind him.

_'I can't believe I just did that...'_he thought.

_I can't believe I just did that...' _she thought.

* * *

Sasuke lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan slowly twirling around counterclockwise. _'I can't belive I did that...why? Why did I do that? I should have just ignored her and left as soon as possible...' _he thought to himself. 

_'**You did it because you looooooove her!' **_came an annoying voice in his head. Sasuke groaned.

_'Not you again...'_

**_'Yup! I'm baaack...again! And back to the subject: YOU LOOOOOOOVE HER!'_**

_'No I don't, shut up.'_

**_'Don't deny it Uchiha. I'm you and you're me. If I say you love her, then you love her darn it! And anyways, it's not necessarily ME saying these things...you're the one thinking them...' _**

_'Shut up'_

**_'I mean, I'm just here to actually say them to you, but they're YOUR feelings. We are one...we are Sasuke. And Sasuke, from my understandings...loooooooves some Haruno Sakura!HA!' _**

'_I said shut up!'_

**_'So you're admitting that you love her?'_**

_'No.'_

**_'Don't deny your true feelings Sasuke. Think of her pink, flowing hair, and her piercing, caring, lovable,jade green eyes locking with your deep, calculating onyx ones. It's a perfect match...Kami-sama has been quite good to you to let you in the presence of such a great beauty.'_**

_SHUT UP! I KNOW I LIKE HER, ACTAULLY, I LOVE HER! NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT! IT'S HARD ENOUGH ADMITTING IT!' _he thought like a maniac.

**_'Now, that's much better. Good job, Uchiha. I'm proud of ya'_**

_'Go away...'_

**_'Whatever keeps that boat of yours afloat...and...YOU LOOOOVE HER!' _**and with that, the voice left once again.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He rolled on his side and took a nice nap, eventually falling asleep for the night, thoughts of Sakura floating and clouding his head. (hehe...i had to put that there)

* * *

_'He actually **let **me hug him. Has he been sniffing something?' _Sakura thought curiously. She laughed at the thought. 

_'No, but...why?' _she kept asking herself.

**_'Cause he loooves you!' _**

_'Oh no, not you again!'_

**_'Hai! And I'm back for good! whoot!'_**

_'What do you want?'_

**_'I came here to answer your question of 'why?'. It's because...'_**

_'Yes?'_

_'**Because...HE LOVES YOU! WHOOT!'**_

Sakura's body shook from annoyance.

_'I highly doubt that. HIGHLY doubt that.'_

**_'Fine, believe what you wanna. Good-bye' _**and with that, the annoying vioce left her head. She sighed in relief. "That begins to get annoying after a while," she muttered. She closed her eyes lightly, and began to go into a deep sleep, as always. The only problem was: she was always thinking of Sasuke in her sleep...

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. There's going to be one or two more chappies, I believe. I'm not sure yet. I'm just goin' with the flow! Here's your summary for my new Naruto band story!**

Title: Unconcious Recognitions

Sakura, band member of My Distilled Sin, hates her band members. Her mother, noticing her discomfort of her peers, transfers her to a different group, one that consists of her childhood friend, and bitter rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Troubles arise as her band members begin to feel hatred towards for for leaving the band. And, what's this about a band battle?Some competition is starting to sprout as well. Something is amiss between the bands My Distilled Sin, and My Living Nonexistance...sasuxsaku, tenxneji, naruxhina, shikaxino

**Okay, I suck at summaries, but that's as good as it'll ever get from me. The story's not going to get into the band battle and Sakura's band hating her until later in the story. But trust me, it'll be worth your while! Well, that's all I have now. I'm off to upload the 'into' to my band story, and then the first chapter! Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors! Ja ne!**

**fuhen-shinkan**


End file.
